6.04 Sinners and Saints/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.04 Sinners and Saints P3 at night. Phoebe and Derek are sitting in a booth. Derek: Your sister did an amazing job with the club. Phoebe: I know. Business has been booming. But do you really want to talk about the club? Derek: Got a better subject in mind? Phoebe: How about you tell me a little more about yourself? This is our second official date, and you already know everything about me, while I know almost nothing about you. Derek: I highly doubt you told me everything. Phoebe: (smiling) A girl’s got to have some secrets. So tell me about you. Derek: There is not much to tell. But alright, what do you want to know? Phoebe: Where did you grow up? Derek: Small town just outside of Detroit. Phoebe: What about your family? You must miss them a lot. Derek: We’re not very close. Phoebe: I’m sorry. Derek: It is not a big deal. I’ve always preferred to be independent. Phoebe: Doesn’t that get lonely? I can’t imagine my life without my sisters. Derek: You seem very close to them. Have you always lived together? Phoebe: I spent some time in New York. My sisters and I were not always this close. Something brought us together later in life. Derek: And what would that be? Phoebe: (hesitantly) That’s… I think it was the death of my grandmother. She raised us after our mother died. Derek: Sorry to hear that. It must have been tough being the middle child. Phoebe: Oh, I wasn’t always the middle child. I used to be the youngest. Paige was given up for adoption, we only found her after my eldest sister died. Derek: Your family history seems so… complicated. A lot has happened to you. How did you get through all of that? Phoebe: With help from my sisters. We sort-of share this special bond. We’re inseparable. Derek: (thoughtfully) Interesting. Phoebe: But now we’re talking about me again. I wanted to know about you. What is your family like? Derek: At times, it felt more like a business than a family. Phoebe: You must have felt a lot of pressure growing up. I think it is very brave that you set out to follow your dream. Derek: My dream? Phoebe: (frowning) Journalism. Derek: Right, sorry. I guess it still feels like I’m connected to the family business. Phoebe: Which is? Derek: (hesitantly) It’s… a long and boring story. (He looks at their empty drinks.) How about I get us some more drinks? (Phoebe looks somewhat frustrated with his evasiveness. She sees Paige sitting at the bar.) Phoebe: How about I go? Derek: Okay. (Phoebe walks away. She goes to the bar and sits next to Paige, who is checking out the new bartender.) Paige: Do you know the name of that new bartender Piper hired? Phoebe: Seth? Oh sweetie, I think you’re barking up the wrong tree there. Paige: What do you mean? You mean he’s… (She sees the bartender being very chatty with another guy.) Oh. Phoebe: Sorry. Paige: I guess my radar is off with everything. So how are things going with Derek? (Seth the bartender appears.) Seth: Hey Phoebe, what can I get you? Phoebe: A club soda and a beer, thanks. (Seth walks away.) I don’t know. I feel like he is keeping me at a distance. Paige: It’s only your second date. Phoebe: You think I’m expecting too much? Paige: Maybe. Guys don’t talk that much. Phoebe: I guess I just want to know what I’m dealing with. (Seth arrives with her drinks.) Thanks, Seth. Anyway, I should get back. Paige: Good luck. Scene The streets at night. A young man and woman are walking home after a date. They smile and hold hands. A demon in a crimson cloak shimmers in behind them. Demon: Hello Christine. (The couple stops and turns around.) Guy: Christine, who is this guy? Christine: I don’t know. Demon: We have not met, but I have been looking for you, witch. (Christine is worried and steps back. Her date becomes angry and steps forward.) Guy: What the hell did you call her? (The demon smiles and points his hand. The guy is thrown back.) Christine: (panicked) Frank! (Christine runs after him and kneels down while the demon follows. Frank is bleeding and dazed. Christine turns to the demon.) Christine: What do you want? Demon: Your assistance. Christine: I would never help you. (The demon holds out his hand and Frank gasps for air as the demon starts chocking him. Christine screams and tries to help him.) Christine: Alright! I will help you. Please let him live. He doesn’t know. Demon: (As he lets go.) But you care for him, which makes him the perfect leverage. Christine: (angered) What do you want? Demon: I need your light magic to help me acquire a very special book. Come. (The demon holds out his hands and all three of them disappear through a shimmer.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, morning. Piper is ironing in the conservatory. Phoebe walks in and yawns. There is coffee on the table, so Phoebe gets a cup. Piper: Morning. You’re up early. I didn’t hear you come home. Phoebe: Well, date or not, work is not going away. Piper: So how was it? Phoebe: (She sits down) I don’t know. I like him… a lot. But whenever we talk, I get the sense that he is not very forthcoming. I have to pull everything out of him. And he has this sneaky way of turning the subject back to me. Piper: He is a journalist after all. Phoebe: But I want to know what I am dealing with. If there are skeletons in his closet, I want to know before I get too close. Piper: Don’t let your past get in the way of something new. Derek is not Cole. Phoebe: I just can’t shake the feeling that he is keeping something from me. Am I being paranoid? Piper: Probably. But if you’re not sure, just take it slow. You’ve only been on two dates. You haven’t slept with him yet, right? Phoebe: Of course not. I want to, but… On the second date? That’s not me. (She hesitates) At least not anymore. (Piper smirks. Paige enters and grabs a cup of coffee. She sits down next to Phoebe.) Piper: You were late as well. Anything we should know? Paige: Nothing interesting. Phoebe: Oh Paige, you have to find a way to get out of this funk. Piper: Exactly. Paige: It’s not a funk. I just feel lost. I don’t know what I want. Piper: Paige, you’re twenty-six. Nobody is expecting you to have it all figured out. Just take some time. Paige: And do what? Phoebe: To think. I gave the exact same advice to a reader a few weeks ago. Sometimes you just need a moment to yourself to realize what you really want. Paige: (thinking) Maybe you’re right. I should get to work. (Paige gets up and walks away. A column of orbs appears and blocks her path. Charlie appears.) Piper: Oh great. Charlie: Nice to see you too. I need to talk to you. Paige: Well, good luck with that. Charlie: I mean all three of you. (He puts up air quotes) “Official Whitelighter” business. Phoebe: Is something wrong? Charlie: Apparently, a witch disappeared last night. The Elders are worried. Paige: Does that mean she is dead? Charlie: No, her Whitelighter would have sensed that. Phoebe: Who is she? Charlie: Her name is Christine. She is a powerful good witch, but other than that, there is nothing special about her. Piper: Why would anyone take her alive? Charlie: (shrugs) Who knows? That’s what you need to find out. Paige: Do you have any leads? Charlie: I got this. (He holds up a necklace.) I stole it from her apartment so you could scry for her. Piper: (frowning) You stole it? What are you? A Whitelighter or a thief? Charlie: I want to get this solved. I have a life, you know. Piper: You’re dead. Charlie: So? Phoebe: Okay. We really want to help, but I can’t miss work. (She begins to walk toward the door.) So, Piper, why don’t you work with Charlie and call us if you find anything, okay? Piper: What? No. (Phoebe leaves.) Paige! Paige: Sorry, I need to get to work as well. You and Phoebe were right, I need time to think. (Paige quickly leaves and Piper sighs annoyed.) Charlie: (smiling) Looks like it’s just us. Oh, coffee. (Charlie gets a cup of coffee as Piper rolls her eyes and walks away. Before Charlie can take a sip, the cup combusts in his hand.) Charlie: (calling after Piper.) That’s personal gain, you know! Scene The Underworld, a dark cavern with an altar, surrounded by candles. The demon is the crimson cloak is kneeling in front of it. A demonic minion escorts Christine inside. The demon rises and turns to her. Christine: What is this place? Demon: My church, dear. Christine: You’re no simple demon. You’re a dark priest. Demon: The name is Naberius, once devoted to the Source of All Evil. Christine: What do you want? Where is Frank? Naberius: Your mortal is fine. (He waves his hand and Frank appears in a shimmer, unconscious and chained to a wooden cross.) And he shall continue to be fine as long as you do my bidding. (Frank disappears.) Christine: (tearfully) What are you after? Naberius: You think I’m evil, do you not? (Christine nods.) I have long been fascinated with the concept of morality. I guess it’s unavoidable in my line of work. Why are demons evil and witches good? What does it all even mean? Christine: Evil cannot comprehend good. Naberius: And yet I seek to comprehend it, or at least that which separates us. That brings us to your purpose. I seek a powerful tome of magic to help me understand, but it shields itself from the forces of evil. The Warren Book of Shadows. Christine: That is impossible. The Charmed Ones… Naberius: Not impossible. Not with your help. Imagine the possibilities. What if I can alter the concept of morality itself? Christine: You’re insane. Naberius: No, just a visionary. Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige walks up to Mr. Cowan’s office. She knocks. When he calls her in, she goes inside. Mr. Cowan is going through some files and seems distracted. Mr. Cowan: Paige, morning. Paige: Good morning. I was hoping… Mr. Cowan: (interrupting without looking up) Shouldn’t you be working on the Dowell case? Paige: (As she sits down.) Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, sir. Mr. Cowan: Is there a problem with the case? Paige: No, not with the case. (hesitantly) I think the problem is with me. Mr. Cowan: (as he finally looks at her.) What are you talking about? Paige: Lately I’ve been thinking a lot about who I am and what I want. But I feel like I’m stuck. Mr. Cowan: What are you saying? Paige: I think I need some time to think. Like a sabbatical of sorts. Mr. Cowan: Paige, I want to help you, but we have a huge workload. How much time are we talking about? Paige: I don’t know. How long does soul searching take? Mr. Cowan: Look, I’ve always seen the potential in you. When you put your mind to it, you can do amazing things here. Paige: But that’s just the thing. I’m not able to put my mind to it. And that is not fair to my clients or to myself. Mr. Cowan: (reluctantly) I can’t give you special treatment, Paige. I can give you a week, maybe two, but if you need more time, I will need to hire a replacement, and I won’t be able to keep you. Paige: I appreciate the effort, sir. Mr. Cowan: Just go and do whatever it is you need to do, Paige. And do it fast, because we don’t want to lose you. Paige: Thank you. (Paige gets up and leaves. Mr. Cowan sighs.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Piper is sitting at a table scrying over a map, while Charlie is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Charlie: Have you guys ever considered labeling this thing? Piper: (glaring) You want to deface a powerful tome that has been in our family for generations? Charlie: (casually) Not deface, just add some tabs with pretty colors. To make it organized. (Piper rolls her eyes) Charlie: Suit yourself. I’m only trying to help. Piper: Somehow, I doubt that. Why did you even agree to be our Whitelighter? Charlie: I didn’t have a choice. Leo picked me to… (He stops as he realizes he messed up.) Piper: Wait, Leo? Leo picked you personally? You never mentioned that. Charlie: Didn’t I? Piper: I think I would have remembered. Okay, so why you? Charlie: (shrugs) Beats me, I tried to talk him out of it. So uh… How is the scrying going? Piper: This talk isn’t over. But you’re right, we should focus on the witch. Sadly, I have not been able to pick up a signal. Charlie: What kind of demon would want a witch alive? Piper: Only one who is after something else. And usually, that’s something worse. (She drops the crystal.) I’m stuck here. We should go to the place she was taken, perhaps there is a clue there. Charlie: Sounds like a plan. I’ll orb. Piper: Isn’t that personal gain? Charlie: Well, it beats having to drive all the way there. You’re not exactly fun company, you know. Kind of snippy. Piper: Yeah, well, you’re no bundle of joy either. (Charlie extends his hand and Piper takes it. They disappear in a column of orbs. Once they’re gone, Naberius and Christine appear in a shimmer.) Naberius: Remember, do as I say or I will be forced to harm Frank. Christine: Fine, what do you need me to do? Naberius: Just wait. (The dark priest walks over to the Book of Shadows and marvels at it. When he reaches out his hand, the book trembles and slams shut. He smiles.) Naberius: Remarkable. It truly can sense evil. (Naberius holds his hands over the book and a red light descends on it. The book trembles and flies away, landing near Christine.) Naberius: Bring it back. (Christine nods and picks up the book without effort. She places it back on the pedestal.) Naberius: Now give me your hand. (Christine reluctantly does so. Naberius holds his hand over hers and begins to chant.) Naberius: From light to dark and dark to light, opposing forces in eternal fight, come together and cross the line, let these opposites bind and intertwine. (The priest’s hand glows red while Christine’s glows blue. Then they both become white. Naberius reaches for the book and places his hand on it. He smiles proudly and lets go of Christine. The white light turns red and the book repels him, sending him flying back.) Naberius: (as he sits up.) It’s not enough, but it’s a start. Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is working. Derek walks up to the open door and leans against it, watching her. Phoebe: (without looking up.) I can tell you’re there, you know. Derek: Sorry, I was just admiring how beautiful you are. Phoebe: (smiling as she looks at him.) Oh, flattery. How come? Derek: I figured I needed to make something up to you. I got the impression you were a little upset last night. Phoebe: How so? Derek: I’m a journalist, remember? You hid it well, but I could tell something was going on. So what did I do wrong? Phoebe: What makes you think you did something wrong? Derek: Phoebe please, if I did something or said something to upset you, I want to know. Phoebe: Okay. (She walks over to him.) Honestly, it was more about what you didn’t say. Because you barely said anything. I asked you about your past, your family, and you just brushed it off. Derek: Because there are some things I don’t like to talk about. Not every family is like yours, Phoebe. Phoebe: I understand that. But how am I supposed to get to know you if you refuse to talk about it? Derek: Well, maybe we shouldn’t rush things. Phoebe: (frowning) You think I’m rushing? Derek: It was only our second date, Phoebe. What do you expect? Phoebe: (disappointed) I guess I expected something different. I have to go. I guess I will see you around the office then. (Phoebe gets her purse and walks away. Derek sighs frustrated. His phone starts to ring and he answers it.) Derek: Yeah? (pause) What? Already? It’s way too soon for… (pause) No, I understand. Alright, bye. Scene A street. Piper and Charlie are there. Charlie has his eyes closed and is focusing. Piper looks around impatiently while wiping her shoes, which are wet. Piper: There is nothing here. Are you sure this is the right place? Charlie: (annoyed) I’m sure. I’m trying to sense something. Piper: Well, if your sensing is as shabby as your orbing, we’ll be here a while. Charlie: (opens his eyes and turns to her.) So now even my orbing sucks? Piper: You orbed me right into a puddle! Leo would’ve… Charlie: (annoyed) God. Leo, Leo, Leo. Can you say anything else? Can’t you just accept the fact that he is gone?! (He notices Piper looking upset.) I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Piper: (thinking) No… I think you’re right. I tell myself I accepted it, but I haven’t. Not really. Charlie: So truce? Piper: Fine, truce. But obviously this isn’t getting us anywhere. Charlie: I agree. We need to think of something else. Scene The Underworld. Naberius is praying in front of his altar. Christine is being guarded by a minion. She struggled as he holds her. Christine: I want to see Frank. Naberius: In time. You get what you want when I have what I want. Christine: No, I’ve helped you this far. I want to know he is alright. Naberius: Alright. (The priest rises and waves his hand. Frank appears in a shimmer, still chained up. Christine runs over and he wakes up.) Frank: (weakly) Christine? Christine: I’m here, baby. Frank: What is going on? Where are we? Christine: Don’t worry, I will get us out of here. You just need to hold on a little longer, okay? I love you. Frank: I… (He disappears in a shimmer.) Christine: (angered and tearful as she turns to Naberius) You bastard! Naberius: You shall be reunited with him once your task is complete. Christine: How? Your spell failed. The book sensed the evil inside of you and repelled you. Naberius: There must be more than the conflict of morality. Why must everything be bound in good and evil? Christine: It is the natural order. Naberius: I refuse to believe that. To be caught in an endless struggle is not natural. It is chaos. But I was able to touch the book when I was connected to you. Your essence, your goodness is the key. I must attain it. Christine: (scared) What are you talking about? (Naberius holds out his hand and Christine is flung against the wall, knocking her unconscious.) (Time lapse) (Christine wakes up and finds herself bound to the altar. Naberius is praying while holding a knife. Christine struggles. Naberius rises and holds the knife over her.) Christine: (crying) Please, no. I don’t want to die. Naberius: I am not going to kill you, Christine. That would only drive me away from my goal. I must harness your goodness. (He holds out the knife.) From light to dark and dark to light, opposing forces in eternal fight, come together and cross the line, let these opposites bind and intertwine. (As he casts the spell, the priest cuts Christine and blood drips on the blade. He then cuts himself. Christine is surrounded in blue light, while Naberius glows red. The light moves into the blade, which engulfs them in white light.) Naberius: (smiling) I can feel it. I did it. I have transcended good and evil. Christine: I feel the darkness inside me. I feel hollow. Naberius: You will get used to it. Now the Book of Shadows shall be mine. Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Piper and Charlie orb in just as Phoebe and Paige enter. Paige: Hey, anything? Piper: No, nothing. Whoever took the witch, he covered his tracks. Phoebe: There has to be something. Did you check the book? (Phoebe walks over and touches the book. She is pulled into a premonition. She sees Naberius and Christine standing over it and Naberius touching it. The premonition ends.) Phoebe: Oh god. Piper: What did you see? Phoebe: The demon. I know why he took the witch. He is after the book. I saw him touching it. Charlie: How? Phoebe: He was holding the witch. Paige: Could it be that she is using him to get past its defenses against evil? Piper: It would explain why he took her. But why would she help him? Phoebe: I don’t think she had a choice. Charlie: Did you see anything else? Phoebe: No, I… (Before Phoebe can finish, Naberius shimmers in behind her and waves his hand. Phoebe is thrown across the room and crashes into her sisters. Naberius steps forward and touches the book. Piper attempts to freeze him, but nothing happens.) Paige: How is that possible? Naberius: Good and evil mean nothing to me. Your book recognizes that. Now I shall seek to end the conflict forever by removing morality itself. (Naberius shimmers away with the book.) Piper: Okay, can someone explain to me what just happened? Why didn’t he freeze? And how could he touch the book without the witch? Phoebe: He must be channeling her somehow. That is why the book allowed him to touch it and why he was immune to your power. Piper: That is ridiculous. Paige: I think the bigger question is if what he is saying can be done? Can he remove morality? Stop the eternal conflict? Charlie: I don’t know. Piper: (considering) Would that even be a bad thing? Charlie: Yeah, it would. Removing morality would not just end evil, it would end good as well. People would feel only emptiness and darkness. No more love or happiness. Paige: Yeah, that would be bad. So how do we stop him? Phoebe: We need to sever his connection to the witch. That way, the book will repel him. Piper: But how do we find him? Phoebe: The book. He might have it now, but we’re still connected to it. I think I can come up with a spell to take us to it. Charlie: I will alert the Elders just in case. They’re bad enough with their morality, don’t want to imagine them without it. (Charlie orbs away and the sisters get to work.) Scene The Underworld. Naberius is standing by the altar, going through the Book of Shadows. Christine is chained to a wall. Naberius: Amazing. This is indeed a powerful tome. It shall help me accomplish my goal. (Swirling white orbs appear and the Charmed Ones form. Piper flicks her hand and a demonic minion combusts, while Paige vanquishes another with a potion.) Naberius: What? How? Piper: You have something that is ours. (Piper flicks her hands and Naberius is blasted back. Phoebe and Paige run to Christine.) Phoebe: Are you alright? Christine: (weakly) The knife. (The sisters look around and see Naberius wielding a knife. Paige holds out her hand and the knife orbs in her hand.) Paige: Piper! (Paige throws up and the knife and Piper flicks her hand, causing it to combust and unleash a flash of white light.) Naberius: No, I was so close! (Naberius runs to the Book of Shadows and grabs it. He glows in a red light and the book begins to glow and tremble. The dark priest screams as he is incinerated. The book then falls on the floor and the triquetra glows.) Paige: Wow, don’t piss off the book. (The sisters turn to Christine, who glows in a blue light. They release her.) Christine: Thank you. Phoebe: Are you alright? Christine: I’m fine. But Frank, my boyfriend, the demon held him hostage. Paige: Hold on. (Paige waves her hand.) Frank! (A swirl of orbs appears and Frank forms on the ground. Christine runs over to comfort him. Piper picks up the book.) Piper: Alright, let’s go home. Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the living room. Piper enters and sits down. Piper: The book is back where it belongs. Phoebe: Good. (Her phone rings and she turns it off.) Paige: Who was that? Phoebe: Derek. We sort-of had an argument, but I need a moment to myself. Paige: Speaking of which. I talked to Mr. Cowan and he agreed to give me some time off. To think. Piper: Are you sure that’s what you want? Paige: That is what I’m hoping to find out. Phoebe: I think it’s a good thing. And just know that we’re here for you. (The sisters smile as the scene fades out.) Scene Christine and Frank’s apartment. They enter and Christine helps Frank to the couch. Frank: Are you going to tell me what is going on now? Christine: You should get some rest first. Frank: Babe, I have been tossed around, chained up in a cave and seen some weird shit. I need answers. Christine: Alright. (The doorbell rings.) Christine: It’s late. Are you expecting someone? Frank: No. (Christine walks over and opens the door. She screams when a man dressed in black gear and a mask stands in front of her. He raises a gun and fires it. Christine and Frank are both hit by darts and are instantly knocked out. Another man enters.) Man: (filtered through the mask.) Leave the mortal, take the witch. She will burn for her crimes. (The first man picks up Christine and they walk away.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts